El Mejor Cumpleaños
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Será el mejor día decían. Todos te prestarán atención decían. Todos se acordarán de ti, decían. Se supone que a ella no le gustaban estas celebraciones, entonces ¿por qué se sentían tan sola ese día? Sólo era un cumpleaños, nada importante ¿cierto? Aunque, por suerte, puede formarse mejor de lo que esperaba.


_**El Mejor Cumpleaños**_

* * *

><p>Otro día que se suponía ser normal ¿cierto? Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan deprimida ese día? Oh claro, ahora lo recordaba: era su cumpleaños, el día que era únicamente para ella. La única cosa que había hecho había sido acostarse en el sofá a ver televisión y de vez en cuando miraba su celular para ver si había algún mensaje. Lo abrió para encontrarse lo de siempre. Nada. Suspiró con tristeza ante la pantalla.<p>

Será un buen día, decían. Es el día en la que serás el centro de atención, decían. Todos se acordarán de ti...decían.

A ella no le gustaban mucho los cumpleaños, era sólo un día cómo cualquier otro y en el cual se celebraba un año menos de vida. Entonces ¿por qué le enojaba el simple hecho de que nadie se acordara? Ni siquiera un pequeño mensaje de texto había. Tampoco pedía una súper fiesta. O bueno, tal vez tampoco le había contado a nadie sobre ello, pero Nero debió decirle a alguno de sus amigos en común.

Hablando de su familia, ellos estaban en un viaje que se prolongó más de lo esperado. Ella no fue por decisión propia, porque, odiaba los viajes, aviones y cualquier sitio lleno de personas.

Se levantó del sofá para ir por algún aperitivo o algo por el estilo. Por alguna razón, no estaba con pijamas como usualmente estaría al saber que no tendría planes esa noche, en cambio, usaba una blusa y una falda como si estuviera lista para salir en cualquier momento.

"Debería ir a cambiarme"

Pensó en más de una ocasión, pero al final no lo hacía.

Sus cumpleaños siempre había sido así, aunque en este caso Nero y ella compraban un pequeño pastel y lo compartían con sus padres, luego de que éstos le cantaran la estúpida canción. Pero ahora que ya tenía más amigos, confiaba en que al menos uno lo supiera. ¡Por dios! Nero que hablaba todos los malditos días con Rin,, debía haberle mencionado que ya estaba próximo a esa época.

Suspiró de nuevo. Eso no le preocupaba. Ella misma se había dicho que no era de importancia. Y aún así, seguía con ese resentimiento con todos los que se suponía que eran sus amigos. Eran pocos, pero ni siquiera Haku a quien la consideraba una de las más cercanas se había acordado; y eso que ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión.

Lanzó un cojín contra el suelo ante ese enfado que no podía evitar crecer cada vez que recordaba que ese día estaba sola.

Estaba tentado a llamar a alguno de ellos para compartir un estúpido pastel. Nada la haría sentir más miserable que comer un pastel ella sola ¡en su cumpleaños! Aunque ayer ella había invitado a los gemelos a ver algunas películas con temática de Halloween, así que por su sagrado orgullo, ellos debían ser los próximos en invitarla.

Ocultó su cara con otro cojín. De verdad, se sentía miserable ese día. Incluso Len, aquel chico que consideraba algo más que un amigo, lo había olvidado. Le extrañó ya que usualmente él solía estar muy pendiente de ella. Aunque bueno, otra vez en vano, trató de restarle importancia al tema.

Al oír el timbre una pequeña esperanza nació en ella. Sin parecer muy desesperada (aunque lo estaba) se dirigió a la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Len ahí parado, con la nariz y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas debido al frío; razón por la cual usaba una bufanda. Un pequeño brillo se asomó en sus ojos, ya que pensaba que él había venido por alguna razón especial. Esperaba que fuera lo que ella pensaba.

─Hola Len. No pensé verte aquí─

─Bueno, es que estaba algo aburrido en casa y quise venir a verte─ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

─¿No hay algún otro motivo?─ preguntó discretamente.

─Pues sólo pensaba en invitarte a salir por ahí.. Además tampoco tenía con quien más ir─

Y tal cómo sus esperanzas vinieron, también fue cómo desaparecieron.

Ahora ambos chicos caminaban por un parque. Neru con la cabeza gacha y Len sin tener nada que decir, sólo observaba como el cielo se iba aclarando debido al atardecer. A este punto, ni siquiera Neru sentía la necesidad de acabar ese silencio, algo que era muy raro tomando en cuenta que ella era la primera en ponerse nerviosa al no tener idea de que hablar.

Len trató de entablar una conversación, pero ella sólo le contestaba un "si" o un "no" o respuestas cortas, cómo si no quisiera hablar mucho.

Se sentaron en una banca para descansar. Len se fue para traer unas bebidas, dejando a Neru sola.

"¿De verdad no se acuerda?"

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano debió haberle dicho algo ya que él le preguntaría ¿o no? ¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta por pedirle saberlo sin siquiera preguntarle?

─Siento la demora. Aquí tienes, Neru─ le extendió la bebida, pero se extrañó al verla tan decaída. ─¿Te pasa algo?─ preguntó preocupado, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y poder ver su cara.

─No es nada, no te importaría de todos modos─ contestó apartando su mirada.

─Claro que me importa─ insistió él.

─¿No sabes que día es hoy?─ preguntó repentinamente ella sin levantar su mirada.

─1 de Noviembre ¿por?─ ella se levantó y su expresión mostraba enfado, pero su mirada tenía un eje de tristeza.

─¿Sólo eso? ¿No hay nada más?

─¿Hay algo que debería recordar?─ arqueó una ceja ante la actitud que había tomado la chica. Ella se encontraba dándole la espalda

─No, no importa ya─ mordió su labio inferior y luego se giró hacia él. ─Al final, ni te acuerdas de una fecha tan importante como hoy, a pesar de lo mucho que tratas de demostrar lo mucho que te preocupas por mí. Al final tal vez de verdad no valga la pena saber una fecha tan sencilla como esta ya que a nadie le importa de todas formas─ sin darse cuenta había comenzado a subir su tono de voz y ya lo estaba mirando fijamente.

_La paciencia de Neru llegó a su límite._

Len se quedó quieto en su lugar, para luego de sacar una pequeña carcajada dejando a la chica perpleja.

─¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!─ preguntó indignada ante la reacción del muchacho.

─N-No es nada. Sólo, que pensé que no te importaba mucho este día─ antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él sacó una pequeña caja dorada de su bolsillo. ─ Feliz cumpleaños, Neru─ ella recibió delicadamente la caja y luego apretó fuertemente sus labios para no ponerse sentimental en estos momentos.

─P-Pensé que...─ titubeó un poco ya que, al parecer ese día estaba más sensible de lo normal y creía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

─No creas que iba a olvidar algo tan importante, tonta─ palmeó levemente su cabeza haciendo que ella lo mirara. ─¿Acaso por eso estabas tan triste?─

─C-Claro que no─ musitó dándole la espalda de nuevo.

─Sabes que no puedes mentirme─ la abrazó por detrás haciendo que Neru se sobresaltara.

─Idiota─ murmuró por lo bajo.

─Bueno, volvamos a casa─ se separó de ella y luego la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacía su propio hogar (algo irónicamente tierno).

* * *

><p>"Al menos me alegro de que él se haya acordado"─ pensó con una disimulada sonrisa la chica.<p>

Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya se encontraban en su casa. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían llegado, pero debía ser gracias a que ya se sentía de mejor humor y el tiempo suele pasar más rápido de esa forma. En el camino compraron un pastel para seguir la tradición de cada año.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver sus sala invadida por sus amigos; Rin, Haku, Luka, Meiko, los idiotas de Kaito y Gakupo, Dell. E incluso Miku, estaban ahí exclamando un: ¡Sorpresa!

─Se demoraron mucho ¿eh? Picarones─ dijo son sorna Rin golpeando levemente en el hombro a Neru, haciendo que ésta entrara en razón.

─¿Qué hacen aquí?─ musitó ella aún impactada.

─¿Cómo que qué? Obviamente por tu cumpleaños, idiota─ contestó Dell manteniendo esa sonrisa desinteresada mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza; Len frunció el ceño frente a esto.

─Quisimos hacer una gran fiesta por eso─ continuó Miku sosteniendo un regalo en manos.

─Sabíamos que no te gustaban mucho ese tipo de eventos, pero de todas formas te queríamos dar el detalle─ concluyó Luka con una invisible sonrisa.

─Así que por eso...─ empezó a decir Kaito. ─¡Hagamos fiesta!─ exclamaron al mismo tiempo Gakupo, Meiko y Kaito lanzando confeti.

─Todo esto fue obra tuya ¿cierto?─ preguntó Neru mirando fijamente a Len.

─Algo así. De todas formas quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo─ murmuró esto ultimo por lo bajo y con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Esa misma noche sus padres llamaron para felicitarla. Habló unos momentos con Nero, quien le reveló que él había sido quien planeó con ayuda de los gemelos, esa pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Antes de que ella hubiera podido reprocharle, ya había colgado.

Ese día fue el mejor cumpleaños de Neru. El resto de la tarde y pocas horas antes de que terminara la noche, celebraron, bailaron, cantaron y demás cosas estúpidas que ya eran normales en ese grupo. Fue un día de risas y diversión para Neru; ella ya no se sentía sola cómo hacía estado al inicio del día.

Era gracioso pensar que hace un año, a ella le daría igual todo esto y lo creía como una celebración inútil. Pero ahora, estaba rodeada de sus verdaderos amigos, con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro.

De verdad, éste había sido su mejor cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Neru!<strong>

**Luka: Aunque algo atrasado.**

**Rin: Digamos que al menos lo hiciste con buena intención.**

**Haruka: Sé que es algo tarde, pero quería hacer algo así. Neru me parece un personaje que merece ser más querido, su personalidad puede llegar a ser muy tierna.**

**Mokoa: No entiendo por qué la gente la odia.**

**Konata: Personas idiotas, pequeña.**

**Haruka: Es verdad, su odio injustificado hace ver que la estupidez humana no tiene límites. Yo digo: no ha hecho nada malo para que la odien (a menos que la pongan como la mala).**

**Luka: En fin. Esperamos que le haya gustado.**

**Rin: Dejen sus comentarios críticos o positivos.**

**Haruka-sama y sus locas personalidades se despiden. **


End file.
